Lazy Days
by L'amoureuse
Summary: A collection of fifty Lily/James one shots and drabbles, each based on and including a unique quote. Written for the 50 phrases challenge in the writing challenge forum, challenge having been created by me. Not chronological. R/R please!
1. An Honest Mistake

L'Amoureuse

**L'Amoureuse**

**Lazy Days**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, there would be a Marauder novel, Harry would have stopped whining, and Snape would not be dead. If that just spoiled DH for you, too bad.

Based on quote number 5, 'Will you marry me?' Enjoy!

Chapter 1- An Honest Mistake

James ruffled his hand through his hair, and from far away, Lily sighed. Lily had learned, in the three years that they had been together and in the year, nine months, and four days (yes she had been keeping track) that they had lived together that it was a nervous habit. When James was nervous, off-balance, shy, or upset, he ruffled his hair.

He hadn't stopped bloody ruffling his hair all weekend, and Lily was dying to know why.

'Alright James, what the bloody hell is going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'You've been running your hand through your hair since Friday night, and if you keep going, it'll be as oily as Snape's.' James looked faintly repulsed, and then blushed.

'It's- well it's nothing. Don't worry about it.' His hand flew to pat his pocket, as if searching reassurance. He'd been doing that too, as of late. How very odd.

The truth was, James Potter was holding a trump card in his pocket. Well, not really, but what was in his pocket would change his life forever. It was, as you may already have guessed, an engagement ring. He'd been looking for the right moment all weekend, but hadn't found it. At their would-be romantic candlelit dinner Friday night, Padfoot had turned up, knocked soup down Lily's favorite blouse, and somehow set fire to James's eyebrows. At breakfast Saturday morning, James choked on his orange juice right before asking and ruined the moment. All weekend, little honest mistakes were popping up, preventing the perfect moment.

Maybe, James reasoned, there was no perfect moment. Maybe he had to just bite the bullet- a strange Muggle expression he heard Lily use often but didn't understand; what on earth was a bullet?- and go through with it. Maybe, with some luck, it would work out.

James had forgotten that he had no luck.

'Will you marry me?' Horrified, he clapped a hand over his mouth and ran into the bedroom, locked the door with five different spells, and barricaded himself in with a desk.

Honestly, he hadn't meant for that to come out so abruptly. He hadn't even shown her the ring or anything! He had just blurted it out from the floor where he was collecting clippings about Death Eaters. There had been no candles; there had been no ceremony. He hadn't even gotten to use his prepared speech, which was lovely and went a little something like this:

'Lily, you know that I love you. I've loved you, and only you, since I was fourteen. Well now I'm twenty and I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of only being your boyfriend. What I'm trying to say, Lily, is that I want this to be something more. I want you to marry me and make me the happiest wizard on this earth.'

It was perfect. Romantic, witty, with just the right touch of nail-biting worry at what was going to come out of his mouth. Of course he hadn't been able to deliver it. The bloody world hated him with a passion. He must have killed kittens in a past life, for crying out loud!

So now he was hiding in his room- their room, he corrected himself- waiting for the yelling. Because he had butchered what was supposed to be 'the most perfect and magical moment of your life' according to Lily's non-moving girly magazines. Yes, he did read them. He needed the advice, after all. Where that had gotten him, he wasn't sure.

All of a sudden, he realized that Lily was sitting next to him.

'You forgot to put an anti-Apparition charm on the door, idiot.'

Well if she was using pet-names, they were fine.

'Look, Lily, I'm sorry I mucked that up. I had a speech and everything, but Padfoot ruined dinner Friday, and I choked Saturday morning, and I just never got the words out. But I realized that there really is no perfect moment. You have to make it. So with that in mind… Lily Evans, will you marry me? I've wanted to marry you since I was fourteen, and I reckon that six years of waiting is long enough. Oh and- there's this. It's not much- I know, but it took me forever to find.'

The ring was simple but beautiful, which was why he bought it. It reminded him of Lily. A thin gold band, with a solitaire diamond on it. At the base of the diamond were two tiny emeralds- tiny but beautiful and the exact color of Lily's eyes.

He clumsily held it out to Lily, hoping she'd take it, and feeling like she most likely wouldn't. When he dared to look up at her, he realized that she was smiling at him with the softest expression he'd ever seen on her face- or at least that's what she thought. But it was the same expression she had when she watched him sleep, and he'd peeked at her doing that before.

'James Potter, the question isn't if _I'll _marry _you_- it's if _you'll_ marry _me_. Will you marry me, James Potter?'

'Of course I will.'

So the moment wasn't perfect, but amid the five different locking spells and the furniture piled against the door, Lily and James kissed and laughed and made love, the careless and carefree fiancées.

X

Author's Note: Don't worry, I'm not abandoning **Hard To Find**. I just couldn't resist this challenge since I created it… well for me if I'm perfectly honest. Please read and please review if you have a minute. It doesn't take long and it really does make my day.


	2. Time To Pretend

L'Amoureuse

**L'Amoureuse**

**Lazy Days**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, there would be a Marauder novel, Harry would have stopped whining, and Snape would not be dead. If that just spoiled DH for you, too bad.

Based off of quote number 23, He/she turned around and saw him/her kissing (insert best friend here).

Chapter 2- Time To Pretend

It was New Years Eve, and the Gryffindor was packed with tipsy (and drunk) students, all rowdy and looking for someone to kiss.

11:27.

Lily hated it. She hated the crowd, the fuss, the spilled and sticky alcohol, and the smell of smoke.

11:30.

James was having the time of his life; even managing to forget about the row he and Evans (he noted that they were back to surnames- it had been a bad week) had had that morning over a rubber duck and a Transfiguration spell.

11:32.

Lily smiled vaguely at Sirius, with whom she had become good friends in the past few months. He beckoned her over for a chat, and she complied, grabbing her Firewhisky from where it was perched on a sofa.

11:34.

James smiled alluringly at Marlene McKinnon, the bird that was friends with Lily (Evans, he corrected himself- Evans).

11:36.

Lily was becoming slightly drunk as she downed drink after drink- this night had always depressed her, because she had always been alone.

11:38.

James tried- and failed- to pretend that he didn't mind Lily talking and drinking with Sirius. He made himself pay attention to what Marlene was saying, but he couldn't focus, all he could think about was the spitfire redhead with the stumble in her step and the glassiness in her eyes.

11:40.

Lily rubbed her eyes and tripped over her feet, falling into the staircase. Thinking it best, she sat down for a moment and watched around her.

11:41.

God, this girl just wouldn't shut up. James had never realized how annoying her voice was.

11:42.

Lily saw Sirius dancing with a pretty brunette sixth year, Remus snogging Arabella Figg in the corner (that was a new development, she'd have to remember to tease them about it tomorrow- that is, if she could remember it at all), and James chatting with Marlene. That was strange; they had never liked each other.

11:45.

James saw Lily sitting on the steps, looking small and tired and delicate, and he felt an overwhelming urge to just go and kiss her. But he knew that if he did- well, he wouldn't open his eyes tomorrow.

11:45.

Lily saw James look at her with concern and a flash of- was that romance? She ducked her head. Because honestly, Lily had never understood why James Potter liked her. All she knew was that he was starting to win her over- but of course, it was only in her drunken state that she would admit that.

11:47.

God, James just wanted Lily. All he had wanted since the age of thirteen was Lily Evans. Not even in a sexual way; he hated that girls always made everything sexual. He just wanted her- well her entire being. A surge of anger ran through him- anger at himself for not doing things her way and anger at her for not seeing past his angry and pricky wall.

11:50.

Lily knew that now everything would speed up. Ten minutes until the kissing apocalypse, a moment where she knew she would be alone. Sirius had moved on to snogging the girl, and Remus and Arabella were hard to see in the gloom of the corner. James had his hand on Marlene's shoulder- wait what?

11:53.

Yes, we know that we are going to snog. James thought that this entire situation was so cliché and predictable, yet he found himself going through it every year.

11:55.

Mass pandemonium as people swirled around Lily, trying to find someone to engage in liplock with at that moment where things were supposed to magically change. Lily snorted and splashed her drink all over herself. What a load of bullshit.

11:57.

He could see Lily sitting alone, surrounded by swirling people and kissing couples and people desperately seeking love- or at least a good kiss. She looked alone- Marlene pulled him back to the present with a seductive tone and a smile.

12:00.

Lily had been going up the stairs. She turned around to see him kissing Marlene, and at once, she felt a rage pound through her. That was unexpected.

12:00.

He was kissing Marlene when he saw Lily looking at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. What on earth was he doing?

12:03.

Lily had been walking in the corridor when he caught up with her.

12:05.

He smiled at her after looking at her for two solid minutes. 'I shouldn't have kissed her. To be perfectly honest, you are the only girl I want to kiss.'

12:06.

To his and her surprise- 'Then kiss me. Maybe I don't want you kissing anyone else, either.'

12:10.

They were happy.

X

Author's Note: So clichéd, I know, but I had to do it!

And… as a side note. Every chapter is named after a song. If you can tell me who sang that song, you'll get a teaser from next chapter… or at least know which quote I'm using.

Please don't cheat, it takes the fun out of it!

Thanks so much!


	3. Merry Happy

L'Amoureuse

**L'Amoureuse**

**Lazy Days**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, there would be a Marauder novel, Harry would have stopped whining, and Snape would not be dead. If that just spoiled DH for you, too bad.

46- 'You make me merry- make me happy.'

Chapter 3- Merry Happy

'You make me merry make me very very happy, but you obviously didn't want to stick around.' –Merry Happy, Kate Nash

'You can try to tell me that you never loved me, but I know that you did. You told me and you wrote it down.'

'That means nothing. Feelings change, Lily. You of all people should know that. I mean you used to hate me- that is until I convinced you otherwise.' James smirked cruelly down at her.

'You- god, it's like you were specially created to make me angry and humiliated and you are _such a prat_!'

'Lily, we had a few good months. Let's leave this with a good feeling, yes?' James was faintly nauseated by his oily tone, and hated Snape for making him do this. It had come about so strangely, this blackmail, that it had taken over gradually and James hadn't noticed when he'd been caught. A picture was all it took- a picture of a night when James and Lily hadn't even been together, but Snape had used tricky magic to make the date in the back a more recent one. Fake blackmail, but guarded so closely by Snape that when Snape had shown it to him, James had been sure it had been down his trousers not a moment before. He had washed his hand in boiling water for ten minutes afterwards.

But despite it not being true, James couldn't do that to Lily. She would be humiliated, and he couldn't do that to the only girl he had ever loved. So after hours of debate with Remus and Sirius and Peter, he had come to the decision that he'd break things off, destroy the photograph, and then swoop back in.

He hadn't taken several things into account:

_First_, that Lily was unusually bright and that she had (correctly) figured out that there had to be a reason that James had been snogging her yesterday and was breaking up with her today.

_Second_, that James was a horrible liar, or at least was where Lily was concerned.

_Third_, that Lily would have believed him if he told her the truth, because she had wicked memory and he had been with her the night of the fake picture.

_And fourth_, what if she didn't want him back after? That was the most worrying thought of all.

'Look, James- I know that there's more to this than you are telling me- I'm not bloody stupid. So you can tell me, or I can walk away and we never talk ever again. But the truth is that you make me merry- make me happy- and I don't want that feeling to ever disappear. So you choose- either you tell me what the bloody hell is going on, or I'm gone forever.'

-

'Hello, Severus.' Lily smiled widely at Snape when she sat down next to him in Potions. He looked like a frog had just jumped down his throat.

'Oh hello there, Lily. What brings you to the Slytherin side of the room? Watch yourself.' He pulled her down when a 'stray' spell flew directly at her and glared in the general direction of Bellatrix Black.

At the other end of the room, James grit his teeth and continued working. But seeing Severus's hand on Lily's shoulder made him physically ill. Or maybe that was a byproduct of the fumes coming off of his (ruined) potion?

'I just wanted to see you, Sev. We haven't talked since fifth year.'

'I know. We haven't talked in a long time. I've missed you, you know.' Somehow, Snape made the most innocent words sound sexual and oily.

Lily put her hand on his arm flirtatiously.

James broke the handle of his knife.

Severus nearly passed out.

Bellatrix glared hatefully, chopping up her Belladonna.

Slughorn looked over, mildly interested.

She took her hand off, and everyone looked away. The spell had been broken.

'Anyway, I hear you have something that I need to see. And really- I've been looking for an excuse to break up with James, anyway. I'm in love with someone else… and I can't deny it any longer.'

Severus was so excited he almost tipped his potion over.

'Is that so? Well, he's a lucky man, whoever he is. The item you're speaking of is a picture, and I happen to have it right here with me.' He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Lily, whose stomach gave a nasty lurch. She had been hoping that this was all an elaborate prank.

The picture was of an obviously drunken James snogging Lily's obviously drunk dorm mate, Blair. However, the date on the calendar in the back said 10th of June, which had been… last Thursday.

Lily smiled coyly at Severus.

'Could I have it?'

'Well- er- it's the only copy I've got-'

'Please?' Lily looked up at him through her lashes, leaned in towards him, and said the word in a husky murmur.

Every boy in the room wanted to be Severus Snape. James wanted to kill Severus Snape. (He also wanted desperately to snog Lily).

'Of course you can.' He gently gave it to her and his face fell twelve kilometers when she stood up briskly.

'Well, I suppose our business is done in that case. Goodbye, Severus.'

She swept back to the Gryffindor side of the room in a flapping of robes that Severus was quite envious of. He looked like an overgrown bat when he did that.

'Here it is, James.'

She showed it to him, and then she systematically ripped it up and threw it in the ruined potion.

'Now let me fix this potion. Oh and James- thank you for telling me the truth.'

And then, in front of everyone (including Snape who made a strange keening noise at the destruction of the picture) Lily kissed the living daylights of James, who then just smiled stupidly and held her hand.

She made him merry; yes she made him very very happy.

X  
Author's Note:

Not one of my favorites, because halfway through I thought of a different situation which is a third person just talking about their relationship and how well it works. But that shall be for another chapter.

This chapter has no song challenge because I give you the song in the opening… too bad! I have another chapter coming, so stay tuned!

(PS if you review, I'll tell you for what quote!)

(PPS I have no shame.)


	4. Close Your Eyes To See

L'Amoureuse

**L'Amoureuse**

**Lazy Days**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I would not be writing on Fanfiction. I also would not have a babysitting job.

50- 'You have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes.'

Chapter 4- Close Your Eyes To See

James Potter was a mystery to me, even after we started dating. For four long years he fought, bullied, pranked, joked, and flirted his way into my good books. But- for what? What made me, Lily Evans, so worthwhile?

I had some good qualities, I'll admit. I had nice hair, a nice figure (when I didn't overdo it at the feasts), and I was a nice enough person. But wondering what was so special about me haunted me for a few months after James and I started dating. It got to the point that I had to ask him what he thought was so special about me. And I got the strangest answer.

'What do you mean, what's so special about you? I could think of a hundred thousand reasons I fell in love with you.' I looked up, intrigued. That was _a lot_ of reasons.

Seeing my disbelieving face, James started talking again.

'Okay, I'll give you five reasons. You really don't see yourself clearly, do you.' He shrugged. 'You made me work hard to get you to notice me, and that made it all the more worthwhile. You're one of the brightest women I know- it's hellishly intimidating but even more sexy. You don't fawn all over Sirius, Remus, Peter and I- you know that we're people, and not just objects. You are gorgeous- don't make that face, we both know you are. How many was that? Oh yeah, four. Well, for the fifth, I guess I'll go for the first thing I noticed about you. You have the most beautiful eyes- starry eyes.'

What the bloody hell were starry eyes?

He took his leave then, to go map out some Quidditch strategies, and left me to wonder. The truth was, while I thought that yes, I had nice eyes; I was much more attracted to his. If anyone had 'starry eyes', it was James Potter.

The color was indescribable- it was a mix of melted chocolate and hazel and summer and love and flecks of gold and mirth and laughter- all in one eye. You could look at his eyes and constantly find something else that was beautiful about them- they were never ending. Most people say that hazel eyes aren't beautiful, that they are boring and plain. James's eyes could never be boring or plain. There was too much emotion, too much laughter, too much intelligence and understanding in those eyes for them to ever be boring and plain. The fact that they were hidden behind glasses made them even better, because you could only see them from up close, and then you got the full effect of the devastating color surrounded by dark lashes and laugh lines. Even at age 17, James Potter had perpetual lines of laughter around his eyes.

So for him to say that I had starry eyes was what I considered blasphemy. I had pretty enough eyes, but they were nothing compared to James Potter's eyes- those leg-weakening, heart-warming eyes- and I knew that.

X

Author's Note: short, I know! I really enjoyed writing from Lily's perspective, though, I never really do it.

In other news, I am now AVIDLY RESEARCHING A BETA. Anyone interested in beta-ing either this story or my other story, Hard To Find, please review/PM me!


	5. Crazy On You

L'Amoureuse

**L'Amoureuse**

**Lazy Days**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Rated: **T, to be safe.

**Word Count: **859, including the repetition.

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I would not be writing on Fanfiction. I also would not have a babysitting job.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to Strawberry xx, who not only reviewed every chapter but also is now the beta for this story, as well as the shuffle challenge, and my two five-things challenge entries. Thank you so much to her, give her a round of applause. hands out cookies.

Onto the show.

11- 'Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, stop breathing, stop making me so damn crazy!'

Chapter 5- Crazy On You

I am done with Lily Evans.

(At least, I'd like to think I am.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(The truth is, it's not so easy to be done with a girl so perfect.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(She makes me crazy, I'm so in love with her.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Why won't she just pay attention to me?)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I've changed everything for her.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Everything about myself.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I've had this conversation with her a million times.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Even after I changed everything, she still wouldn't date me.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(We are… friends.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(So I'm going to tell her.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I'm going to tell her how I feel.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I can see her, walking up to me.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I am transfixed- she's so gorgeous.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(What was I saying again?)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Oh yeah, that)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I'm going to tell her. She's here.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('Hey, Lily.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('James, I don't have time for small talk.)

**I am done with Lily Evans.**

('I'm serious, James- Sirius, stop snickering- this is important. It's about the ball and- James, are you listening? James? James!')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, stop breathing, stop making me so damn crazy!')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('What did you say?')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('Nothing? I said nothing.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I am so going to hell for this- I'm walking away from Lily.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('James- wait. James! Jesus, slow down! Not all of us are freakishly tall.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Did she miraculously forget what I just burst out with?)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('About what you said-')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Damn.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('What did you mean?')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('It was nothing- really, just forget it. I was daydreaming.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('Am I that boring that you daydream when I speak?')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Bugger.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('No, of course not. Never-')

I am done with Lily Evans.

('So then, what did you mean?')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(She's smirking- never a good sign.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('James, what did you mean?')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I will not tell, I will not tell, I will not tell, I will not tell.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('Well, Lily, it's just that-')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(What does this girl do to me?)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('Well, you know how I feel about you. Simply put, I love you.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(She is _so_ going to slap me.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('So anyway- I said that stuff because it makes me crazy how you act around me- like you couldn't care less.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I'm done for.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('You know, James- half of what I say to you, I say out of habit.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Maybe not?)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('The truth is, I like that we have a friendship now.')

I am done with Lily Evans.

(Shit. Friends.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('And maybe, that friendship could develop into something more.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(In my head, I'm dancing.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('It could, with time- maybe. Why are you dancing?)

I am done with Lily Evans.

(I forgot to keep it in my head this time. Again.)

I am done with Lily Evans.

('So let's see how it goes, okay?)

I am **just starting** with Lily Evans.

X

Author's Note

So sort of an alternative style, let me know what you thought!


	6. Here Comes The Sun

L'Amoureuse

**L'Amoureuse**

**Lazy Days**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Rated: **T, to be safe.

**Word Count: **.

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I would not be writing on Fanfiction. I also would not have a babysitting job.

**Author's Note: **Guys, this story now has over four hundred hits- that's huge. But for four hundred hits and five chapters, I have ten reviews. And five of them are from Strawberry. Honestly, it's not that difficult to push a button and drop me a line of encouragement. And really, it does make my day. I write these stories for me, but I post them for you all. And when you guys don't tell me what you think; whether you love it, or hate it, or what I could do better- well that makes me upset. So if you guys keep not reviewing, that's it. I'll write them for me, or post once a week. I've been posting once, twice, three times, even four times a week. Come on. Just drop me a line. Please?

Moving on.

7- 'Are you _drunk_?!'

Chapter 6- Here Comes The Sun

Today had not been a good day. In fact, today had been anything but.

It all started at six o'clock this morning, when Lily's alarm had failed to go off. A magical alarm had _failed to go off_. There was something quite suspicious about that, and Lily thought she knew who to blame.

Next up, Lily had left her Transfiguration essay in her room, and thus when McGonagall collected them, Lily was forced to admit (crimson-faced) what she had done. McGonagall's lips had pressed so tightly together it looked like she was trying to swallow herself whole.

The next problem was given in Charms, where Lily- bright, bubbly Lily- hadn't been able to do the spell. Only worse was the fact that James Potter, of all people, had done it before her. The look on her face had been murderous (and priceless).

The worst event of the day, however, was Lily's boyfriend breaking up with her. For three months, Lily and her friends had put up with pompous but nice Jack McMillan. And he had broken up with her, stating-

'I like you, Lily, but I simply don't have time for a relationship right now. I thought you'd understand, seeing as you are Head Girl and know how important NEWT's are, and everything.'

Kind words, yes, but him snogging another girl in the Common Room in front of Lily later that night had not made Lily very happy.

Around nine o'clock, Lily had disappeared. Where to, nobody knew.

Well, James Potter knew, and he'd certainly argue he wasn't 'nobody'- at least last year he would have. But the strangest thing had happened. Ever since the start of school, James Potter was- different.

Where before he had been loud and outgoing and arrogant, now he was quiet and reserved and polite. Where before he had bragged and boasted and bullied, he now played-down and was modest and helpful.

Of all things, what threw Lily off the most that day was James Potter not asking her out. For the past two years, every day, multiple times a day, James Potter had asked Lily out.

Today? Yeah- no.

So Lily dragged herself up to the Astronomy Tower, kicked out all stragglers, and proceeded to get mind-blowingly drunk.

A bottle of Firewhiskey plus a one hundred and ten pound girl and a day's worth of angst? James Potter's worst nightmare- or greatest blessing.

X

James knew something was wrong when Lily failed to show up for rounds. She was normally there before him, reading a thick book and looking insanely bored- which then switched to looking insanely annoyed.

Tonight there was no Lily.

James went about the rounds, thinking maybe she was sick or snogging that repulsive boyfriend of hers who deserved to be in Hufflepuff if you asked him- not that anyone ever did.

The Astronomy Tower was the place reserved for last, because the later it was, the less people there would be. It was eleven thirty, which meant an early night for James, thank god.

He walked up and heard faint strains of- was that _singing_? Who on earth was _singing_ in the _Astronomy Tower_- alone?

'_Here comes the sun,_

_DOO DOO DO DO,_

_Here comes the sun, and I say-_

_IT'S ALRIGHT,_

_DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA,_

_HERE COMES THE SUN, LITTLE DARLING-'_

'Lily?! Are you _drunk_?!'

'Hey, shpotter. You shwant shum?'

She waved a bottle of alcohol around and gestured to him.

'You know- _hic!_- I don't hate shu as much as I shay I do.'

James grinned wryly and shook his head.

'You're drunk- I'll let you forget you said that.'

'No, sheriously- sometimes I really like you. Shometimes- and then you shay something that makes me want to bash your head against the wall- _hic!_- and it'sh gone.'

He just kept grinning and collecting the wrappers and other rubbish lying around Lily.

'Where's the sun, James?'

Lily had stopped slurring and waving the bottle around, and was looking at James with the most disarming expression on her face. She looked like she was about to cry, and James's heart almost broke. He shook himself, reminding himself mentally that Lily hated him, remember?

'The sun- it's gone. Where did it go? It was out earlier- and then- then- _hic_!- Jack broke up with me and you said mean things and the sun- it left-'

Lily looked on the verge of tears.

'Don't cry- I'll get the sun for you.'

A couple words and the swish of a wand later, a little light was floating next to Lily.

'Oh- it's so pretty. Thank you James!' She threw her arms around him, but the alcohol had messed with her depth perception- she thought he was farther than he was so she threw herself hard enough so that they both ended on the floor.

_James, this is not the time to be happy that Lily is on top of you- she is very, very drunk._

Lily sat up and looked down at him. Smiling beatifically, she pushed her hair back from her ears.

'You know, I really should give you a chance. You're quite cute.'

'I hope you'll remember saying that tomorrow morning.'

'Thanks for the sun, James.' She smiled at it, floating along next to her.

And then she gave James a breath-taking smile, leaned down, and kissed him.

The kiss was not as nice as kissing a sober Lily was, but it would have to do. When James's brain finished imploding, Lily stood up- rather shakily, and promptly fell back down at his feet.

'Let's get you back in bed, shall we?'

X

'Ugh, I feel wretched. What _happened_ last night?'

'Well, Jack dumped you, you stormed up here, raided Sirius's reserves, went up to the Astronomy Tower, got annihilated, James Potter found you, brought you back, and here you are, completely hung-over.'

Remus looked at her sympathetically. Remus was, in fact, one of Lily's best friends, but the fact that she had slept in his bed, forcing him to sleep on the floor, had made his analysis of her night rather harsh. Despite his harsh words, Remus really did care for Lily- but now was not the time and place for an analysis of their relationship.

'Why do I feel like you are suspiciously leaving something out?'

'Well, there is the small fact that you kissed James- when you were drunk. And again when he brought you here. And again before going to sleep. In fact, you had a hard time letting go of him.'

Lily's scream was heard all through the castle.

X

'Well, it certainly looks as though someone had an interesting evening. Lemon drop, Minerva?'

'You certainly have an odd sense of humour, Albus. That girl sounded horrified.'

'Maybe so, or maybe she was horrifically pleased.'

X

Author's Note

I meant what I said in the earlier author's note, guys. I'm not kidding. Hope you enjoyed it, though.

- Remus and Lily's relationship will be explored in a later chapter. I promise. Pinky swear. If it fits with the prompt. (smile?)


	7. Let It Rock

Lazy Days

**Lazy Days**

**L'amoureuse**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Rated: **T, to be safe.

**Word Count: **1401

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I would not be writing on Fanfiction. I also would not have a babysitting job.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the few people who commented my last chapter! You guys are FAB. You know who you are! I would like to make a comment: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, ENCOURAGE SMOKING. Lily's smoking is used as a tool by me to make her a different character than the one she normally is, and because it's a habit that was very popular in that period. Also, I can see her doing that very easily. That DOES NOT mean that I encourage you guys smoking! That being said, enjoy!

31- 'All I want is one more chance to be young and wild and free.'

**Chapter 7- **Let It Rock

It was eight o'clock on a Friday evening. Normally, there would be a gaggle of students hanging out in the common room; perhaps there would be a party.

Not tonight.

Tonight was the final ball of the year, and all students fourteen and up had thrown on their best and finest. Lily was not an exception.

It had started around six, when Lily was dragged out of her dormitory and into the bathroom. Then had come an intense round of showering, shampooing, conditioning, curling, straightening, brushing, powdering, pinching, coating, plucking, rolling, and every other possible form of torture.

All of this because she was going to the ball with _James __**bloody**__ Potter_.

Let's clarify.

Thursday afternoon. After Potions, which had actually gone very well, James cornered her in the hall.

He looked distinctly awkward and he ruffled his hand through his hair, a sure sign he was nervous. 'Lily, er- I was wondering. Would you want to maybe- go to the ball?'

'Well, I'm already going to the ball, James. You'll have to elaborate.'

'Would you go to the ball- _with me_?'

The entire hallway was hushed. It had gone around the school that Lily Evans and James Potter, the two best known rivals, were now friends. Most refused to believe it until they were seen around the school, laughing and talking and being _friendly_. How strange! Or at least that was the general reaction.

'Well- I suppose- yes.'

The crowd burst into cheers, and many people ran up to James and wrung his hand, saying, 'I knew you could do it- I just knew!' All of James's admires began crying and yelling at each other. Some of the people in the hallway looked at Lily with their mouths wide open.

And now, Lily was going through hell to look, as her roommates say, 'So- bloody- FABULOUS!'

It was worth it, however, when she walked down the stairs to where James was wearing. They had agreed to make the ball a Muggle themed dress code, and so he was wearing a black tux. Even Lily had to admit he looked gorgeous.

But James looked at Lily like the sun rose and set on her. He looked at her like a starved man looked at food, like a parched man looked at water. He looked at her as though he'd never seen her before. And Lily wasn't even poetic.

Lily's normally straight auburn hair was curled slightly at the end, and arranged in a half-ponytail. Her eyes were rimmed in kohl, and they looked even greener than ever. The perfectly shaped lips (or so James said) were a shade darker than her hair, but what made James's jaw drop was her dress.

It was a pure shade of white, and came up in a halter. It was completely backless, and the skirt ended right before her knees.

Basically, she looked gorgeous, and her roommates had been right.

'Wow, Lily. You look- you just look amazing.'

'You don't look so bad yourself, James Potter.'

James's smile didn't fade for the next five minutes.

X

So with the great start to the evening, why was Lily now outside, alone? It was around eleven, and surprisingly balmy for an English evening. It had felt so stuffy and awkward between her and James, like they weren't friends anymore but going on a blind date. Despite Lily's best efforts, he had remained distant all evening, only dancing with her when necessary and talking with Remus and Sirius. Basically, her evening had sucked so far.

Lily was smoking quietly in an empty courtyard when Remus found her.

'What are you doing all by your lonesome?'

'It just was too much for me in there. I needed to come out and breathe a little. Smoke?'

'You know I don't smoke. You know that I hate the fact that you do. Yet you insist on offering me one every time you see me. Honestly, Lily.'

'Shut up, Remus.' The comment was said in an affectionate voice, making it clear that the banter was common in their relationship.

'James is really trying, you know. He's only being awkward because he's shocked you said yes.'

'You read me like a book, Remus.' She smiled affectionately.

'He's beating himself up inside, wondering why he's so stuck.'

'Tell him to come out- and tell him to remember that before everything, we were friends. We still are.'

X

'So, I'm really sorry, Lily. I know that- well I'm acting like an idiot, to be honest.'

'Yeah, you are.' Lily smiled affectionately. 'Come 'ere.' Lily hugged him and smiled.

'I just- I wanted this evening to be perfect, y'know? It's like our last hurrah here, and I wanted to make it amazing. I just- froze up.'

'James, it's _alright_. I was, and am, just as nervous as you. This aspect of our relationship is new to me, too.'

'New aspect? What are you blabbering on about?'

'I was under the assumption that when I said yes to the ball, I was also saying yes to being your girlfriend?'

James jaw snapped open with an audible popping sound.

'Well, that changes things.'

'But I understand what you mean about the whole last hurrah thing. I just- I feel like this is my last chance to prove to everyone that I'm not just head girl, that I'm not just the girl who forgave James Potter. And I'm terrified of what's waiting for us out _there_.'

'You mean what with the war, and Voldemort, and Auror training, and all that?'

'Yeah, that. I just- all I want is one more chance to be young and wild and free, one more chance to be me. Before responsibilities, and all that stuff gets in the way.'

'Well what do you say we have some fun?'

X

Forty minutes later, Lily and James were standing in front of the Great Pyramid of Gizeh, drinking Butterbeer and laughing.

'This is amazing, James. Thank you so much for taking me here- this is amazing.'

'I think you said that already.' He smiled in a friendly way at her before grabbing her hand.

'Let's climb up.'

'Are you insane? We can't do that!'

'Yes, we can. I've done it with Sirius before- it just has to be evening.'

'What the hell.'

By the time they made it to the top, it was almost sunrise. They sat peacefully and watched the sunrise and drank Butterbeer, and when it was about six thirty in the morning, they went home.

'Thank you, James. That was like nothing I've ever done, really.

'Don't thank me, Lily. Do you know why I picked the pyramid?'

'No. Why?'

'In first year, you always talked about it, and how if you could see one thing before you died, that'd be it. I had no idea what you were talking about, of course, but when I found out I made myself a promise I'd take you there one day. Well, there we were.'

Lily took his hand, kissed him, and they strolled up to the castle, young and wild and free and taunting what was in their way.

X

Author's Note

There you go, guys. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did; it was one of my favorites to write! And I got to talk about Remus and Lily a little bit more!


	8. As You Sleep

Lazy Days

**Lazy Days**

**L'amoureuse**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Rated: **T, to be safe.

**Word Count: **900

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I would not be writing on Fanfiction. I also would not have a babysitting job.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the few people who reviewed last chapter! You all know who you are!

Onwards.

2- 'You slept with Lily? You don't even _like_ her!'

Chapter 8- As You Sleep

It was the last night of sixth year, and James was attending a party thrown by, of all people, Lily Evans.

She had loosened her laces, let down her hair, whatever you want to call it.

And she had thrown one hell of a party.

It was in the Gryffindor common room, and using tricky charms that made James's head hurt, she had banished all of the furniture and enlarged the room. Alcohol provided by Remus, party sponsored by McGonagall. James had seen it with his own eyes when Lily cornered McGonagall after class.

'Professor McGonagall, could I ask you a question?' Lily's voice was overloaded with sweetness, and James had to smile.

'Yes, Lily?' Lily was one of the only people that McGonagall called by her first name, and the two were almost- here James cringed to think of it- friends.

'I was wondering if I could arrange a small get together in the common room? Just to celebrate the end of the year.' James smirked, waiting for the inevitable now.

'That should not be a problem, Lily. Just use your judgement, and I'm sure everything will go smoothly.' James's jaw dropped.

'Of course Professor.'

And she flounced out of there with a smug smile on her face. James was impressed against his will.

The surprises, however weren't over.

After all, don't they come in threes?

That evening, James told the story to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius grinned, Peter looked awed, and Remus had outright laughed.

'Our own little Ms. Lily Evans throw a party?' Sirius shook his head in amazement.

'Speaking of me again?'

'Well speak of the devil. You know you occupy my thoughts every minute of everyday, Lily Dearest.' Sirius laughed, James seethed, and Lily swatted Sirius's arm.

'So, boys. I'm going to need to use some of your connections. I'm thinking a couple cases of Butterbeer, and a case of Firewhiskey, yes? And throw in a crate of mead, while you're at it.'

Four identical looks of shock.

'What? I need alcohol at a party. Shut your mouths, please.'

Surprise number two.

'B-b-but- you're Lily Evans.'

'I'd noticed, thanks. What's your point?'

'You aren't supposed to throw parties, or ask for alcohol or do any of that. You are supposed to hide in your dorm until we get too loud, and then come down and yell.'

'Clearly, not this time. So are we on?'

'Yeah.' Remus smiled at Lily, got up, and went with her to discuss something uninteresting like Muggle Studies or Ancient Runes.

James looked at Sirius and Peter. 'This is going to be quite the party, boys.'

X

So here James and Lily were. It was almost four in the morning, and James and Lily were cleaning up after the stragglers had left.

'Oh, screw this.' Lily let out an expansive sigh, and with a flick of her wand, Lily restored everything to it's original state. She let out a positively jaw-cracking yawn and sat down. James followed her lead.

'Thanks for helping, Potter. God knows why you did.' She smiled to offset the harshness of her words.

'Well, I was the last one here, so-'

They continued talking, surprisingly easily for two people who were supposed to hate each other, when they both fell asleep.

X

James shot up at around seven, when the first rays of light were piercing through the window.

He stirred, and through a headache and a vague feeling of nausea, he noticed three things.

He was in the common room, not his bunk.

He was not alone.

He was curled up next to Lily Evans and they were- _snuggling_?!

James sat bolt upright and fixed his glasses. Ruffling his hair, he looked down at Lily with an expression of tenderness and shook his head. Slowly, he walked up the stairs. There was a niggling reminder in his head that he was leaving today, but he ignored it and fell asleep.

X

Fast forward five hours and thirty nine minutes. James was in a compartment with the rest of the Marauders, recounting the story to them.

'You _slept_ with _Lily_? You don't even _like_ her!' Sirius was looking at him in astonishment.

'The thing is, I do like her. I had a really good time last night- strangely enough. And I slept in the most innocent way possible, you pervert.'

Remus smiled craftily at James.

'So now you try to get her to go out with you, correct?'

The rest, as they say, is history.

X

Author's Note

I have the next chapter written. That said, I'm not releasing it until I get five reviews. Yes, I am evil reincarnated.

As a teaser, the next chapter is written on the quote:

21- It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on.


	9. Street Fighting Man

Lazy Days

**Lazy Days**

**L'amoureuse**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Rated: **T, to be safe.

**Word Count: 684- a little on the short side, I know.**

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I think that getting five reviews would not take this long.

**Author's Note:** Clearly asking for reviews was a bad idea, so I won't be doing that anymore- I have a lot going on right now so updates may be scarce, but I do have the next two chapters written. Please do review, guys, it means a lot to me. Also, Hard To Find is on hiatus- I just have no inspiration for it, so. Enjoy, guys, this was written during Calculus. Quality stuff.

21- It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on.

**Chapter 9- Street Fighting Man**

10.47

Lily was running through the streets of Hogsmeade, laughing and getting half-dragged by James. By far- the best. Date. Ever.

7.00

James looked adorable as he fidgeted nervously in the Common Room, waiting for Lily to come down.

He wanted- no he needed for this night to be perfect. He had it brilliantly organized, and he was awfully excited. He was practically- _practically_ bouncing on the balls of his feet. His excitement should have been warning enough, but- it wasn't.

7.30

James and Lily had arrived in Hogsmeade. The awkwardness that James and Lily had both anticipated hadn't happened. Rather, Lily had immediately began railing around one of their professors and they fell into the banter that James so loved.

He had planned on bringing her into the Three Broomsticks, but had hit an unexpected roadblock.

'I'm sorry, love, but we're full tonight. You picked a wild evening- any other and you'd have gotten the usual, but- private party.' And Madam Rosmerta whisked away, bearing a tray with thirty drinks.

'Bugger.' He turned to Lily apologetically.

'It's fine- let's try Puddifoot's. I hate that place, but I'm starving.'

And off they went.

8.00

'You have_ got to be kidding me_! CLOSED? It's a Wednesday night!'

'Shit! Well- there is always the Hog's Head.'

'Did our very own head girl just suggest a seedy pub- and curse?' James mock-gasped and smiled at Lily.

'Yeah, she did.Now lets go- it'll probably be empty and we can grab a drink.'

8.17

'Success!'

'It's actually packed- I've never seen this before, ever.'

'I guess Wednesday nights are popular here-'

James then melted into a puddle when Lily gifted him with her most brilliant smile.

'Let's go in- I'm bloody freezing.'

James grabbed her hand and the ventured forth into the mass.

8.56

'Here's your drink! The line was ridiculous, sorry.'

James smiled at Lily and sat down at their table.

Things were going well.

Keep dreaming, James.

9.44

6 Butterbeers, 2 servings of pasta, and one heart-stopping kiss later, James and Lily were dancing.

Dancing- James had died and gone to heaven. This date was going so much better than expected. No yelling, no fighting, no running for their lives as he had done on dates before- just ask Maria Midgeon- no drunks ruining their night.

James should have known it wouldn't last, but bless the naïve boy.

10.16

'Oi, mate- leave 'er alone.'

Speech slightly slurred by the mild alcohol, James tried to look intimidatin.

He had gone to get another drink for lily, and when he came back she was cornered by a large, drunk, and seedy looking wizard.

'Look, just because she don't like you don't mean she can't like me, hm? Now leave, poncy boy.'

The man leered at Lily.

'Just go. My date is clearly horrified- although whether it's at your lack of etiquette or horrible breath is up for debate.'

The man huffed and left.

'Thanks, James.'

'That guy was a creep but he'll leave you alone now.'

Bite your tongue, James.

10.43

'Look, for the last bloody time- _leave her alone_!'

'She obviously wants to dance with me- she asked for it.'

'No, she bloody well did not- leave her alone.'

The two men stared each other down-

And then-

It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on.  
Lily jumped when she felt James grab her hand and then-

10.47  
Lily was laughing as they ran running through the streets.  
Yeah- best. Date. Ever.


	10. Bruised

Lazy Days

**Lazy Days**

**L'amoureuse**

**Summary**: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

**Rated: **T, to be safe.

**Word Count: 960, woo!**

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not JKR. If I was, I think that getting five reviews would not take this long.

**Author's Note:** Eh, I'm writing more than one chapter at a time- so I don't have much to say as of now, except that you guys still suck at reviewing and it makes me sad.

6- 'I never thought I'd say this. But- I need you in my life.'

Chapter 10- Bruised

She was so hard to crack.

When he finally did, just as she had predicted all those years ago, he lost all interest.

Six years, three months, and two days of hard work, and he had the yes he had been working for. Their first date went fine; the second too. But when she opened her mouth and her heart, he couldn't bring himself to care. He pretended until the fifth date, when he screwed her in his bed, his roommates- her friends- listening, despite trying not to.

Yeah, he was a jerk- and yeah, he didn't really care.

She left his dorm room clutching her clothes and a broken heart, leaving her scarf and a piece of her behind.

He saw her in the months after, laughing and smiling. She had gotten over him- he wallowed.

Three months went by and still she haunted him. His heart felt like it had left with her that night, all those months ago, after all the nasty things he had said.

His friends- or rather, his roommates- shunned him and protected her.

What a twisted, strange world.

A month later, he got a punch to the gut, literally and metaphorically. He got a warning he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon either.

'Look- I'm dating her now, and we are really happy. If you do anything to jeopardize that- if you even _look_ at her, I'll lock you up with our special friend and make sure you can't defend yourself. That's a promise.'

His palms didn't stop sweating for an hour.

He missed her, and it was like a persistent aching that kept him a step behind, stumbling and gasping. He was never one for metaphors or romance, but this was different.

He heard she missed him too, that she wasn't happy or eating and that his so-called best friend wasn't taking care of her.

And three more weeks passed in this way, painful and slow and at every moment he felt lost, adrift in a sea of hormones and teenagers and sex and love and studies.

Finally, he heard the news he had been waiting for. They were done, and he was free to do what he liked.

After that, there was a long process of repairing friendships he once thought weren't destroyable. But cracks had appeared, just like his father had warned, and what once had seemed perfect and shimmering was now tarnished and dirtied by bad blood and hard feelings. But perfect and shimmering never lasts, whereas tarnished and dirty is wearable and durable and _reliable_. After weeks of promises and tests and midnight meetings, he was forgiven. He was in again. He was _himself_ again.

Another few weeks convinced his friends that he and the weather had both changed for the better. The entire time he was regaining their trust, he watched her, prepared himself. He knew she most likely wouldn't forgive him and he was bracing himself for rejection- but he had to do this. He knew that much for sure.

First things first.

'I'm sorry- I want- well, I guess I want your okay. I want your acceptance and validation and I want for you to know I won't break her heart ever again. It's for real this time- I swear.'

A nod, a clap on the back, and a smile was all he really needed. He wasn't one for words and speeches anyway.

Now came the hard part. He decided to corner her after her favorite class- try for redemption when she was in a good mood. He chuckled at what his life had become.

He touched her on the arm and disgust-horror-love-happiness-anger-indifference flashed over her face. But the love had been there and that was all he really need, to be honest. Just that feeling of being loved- nothing more. He never considered himself a romantic or a particularly sappy person, but the feeling of being around her was like nothing else he knew of.

'What do you want?' No inflection- monotone. A spear to the heart.

'_Get out of here.'_

'Look- I'm not verbose- or honest or romantic or anything you'd want-'

'_Why? Did I do something?'_

'But I- well- I love you and gods-'

'_Look- just get out, okay. You've been very helpful and all, but I'm done with you and I don't need you anymore.'_

'-I need you in my life. Never though I'd say that, but yeah- its true. And gods- to have you suffer-' his voice cracked and he broke off-

_Eyes brimming with tears_.

He was not weak. He finished brusquely- 'Yeah.'

Her eyes softened-

_An ugly smirk._

-and then hardened again-

'_God- what part of 'get out' do you not understand? Stupid bint.'_

-she opened her mouth and-

X

Woooo cliffhanger! Again, a new style. I think that's why I love this challenge so much- in oneshots, I get to explore new styles, etc. anyway, please give me feedback, this is one of the chapters I'm not so sure about.

**NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WRITTEN! FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! I decided I wanted them :D. **

Lovelovelovelovelove, L'amoureuse


	11. The Changeling

Lazy Days

L'amoureuse

Summary: A series of L/J centered one-shot/drabbles, each of which will be based upon a quote. There will be fifty total. A response to my own challenge, 50 Phrases.

Rated: M, just for references!

Word Count: 792- a short one again

Disclaimer: No, I am not JKR. If I was- my wallet would not be empty. How creative I am with these!

Author's Note: It's sad that for all of the reads that I get, I get like one review. Thanks to Strawberry- the only real reviewer I have. I'm done whining guys, but don't expect weekly updates anymore. Now- I'm just writing for me- not for you guys anymore. Too bad! Okay, done whining- onwards.

41- 'You're the only thing that's right in my life- in all that I've done.'

Chapter 11- The Changeling

James Potter was far, far, _far_ too good for me. I have no idea why he wanted me- I have no idea why I said yes- this feeling was so overwhelming and it was like _ohmygodwhatarewedoingweareyoungandcrazyandimgonnadie_ but that was just _perfect_.

I know the exact moment I fell in love with him. To be honest- not something I am usually- I said yes to dating him just to get him off my back. All this pestering was driving me a little mad and I figured a week of pretending wasn't worse than what I usually did.

Perfect little Miss Lily Evans- what a _fucking joke_. I wasn't perfect- far from it. I had too many drinks and smoked too many cigarettes and had too much sex, but hey- if they wanted to believe that it was just fine. Make me Head Girl because I get good grades, but my motto remained study hard, party harder. That wasn't going to change anytime soon, not even for Dumbledore.

James Potter stayed to himself- he was quiet and mysterious and brooding and that's why it was just so _strange_- this infatuation he had with me. What would a quiet and ambitious boy like him want to get involved with me? I was loud and obnoxious and didn't let _anyone_ in- not even my so-called best friends or boyfriends, both of which I'd had many.

It was the perfect wealthy-and-brilliant-boy-falls-in-love-with-wrong-side-of-the-tracks-girl until it _wasn't_. Because halfway through that week- that bloody long and grueling week- James Potter made everything right. A week- that's all it took to make me need him like I needed respect and love and affection and a perfect day and the perfect song. And needing someone was something new and scary for me, something I hadn't done in years. The sad thing was that I didn't even have an excuse for being the way I was. No dead parents or abusive step-father, just a bitch for a sister and parents who did sometimes neglect me. There was no reason for me to be so- standoffish.

It wasn't even that horrible a day- not as bad as some others I had experienced- but that didn't mean that what he did was any less important to me. One action- one minute- one day- one week- can change your life.

I fell in love with James Potter when he saved me- in a metaphorical and literal way.

It was the usual Friday night- a party and some drinks and a boy- only this one was different because it was a Slytherin party, the drinks were laced, and the boy was James Potter.

I was embarrassed- it wasn't like me to be vulnerable and need rescuing- I could take care of myself _thankyouverymuch_ but James made it okay to need him somehow.

Snape got smart, I guess. And he laced my drink and brought me back to his room but James found me and helped me and I bolted. But that's when I knew that I didn't have to be like that- I didn't have to be the tough-talking-wild-but-smart-party-girl. I could be Lily, and that was _okay_.

I found him at the end of that week- the week that changed everything, and said those words- the words that changed everything.

'I'm sorry about Friday and I'm sorry I'm an idiot but honestly- you changed everything for me, James. _Everything_. And if you leave now- well- you'll be missing out on years of just _me_. I can't give you money or respect or honor, but I can give you _me_. Just Lily Evans. Is that enough?'

'Y- yes- that is enough. I've had everything I want in my life- but honestly- you are the only thing that's been right. You are the only thing that's right in my life- in all that I've done. I've seen the world and I've seen things and done things but you- god, _you_ make everything worthwhile. Lily Evans- you _are enough_.'

And then he reached forward and took my hand.

X

Author's Note

I know- not like how I usually write Lily. Usually I have Lily as more mysterious and powerful and withdrawn and James as more outgoing but not quite as obnoxious- here we have party girl Lily and quiet James- weird, but I like it. I like the style, especially- that whole contemplative flowy style. I'm in a funky mood tonight- I guess it shows in my writing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
